Many computing and communication devices facilitate locking the device to prevent unauthorized use. Typically, the locking is accomplished via a series of keyboard or touch-screen entries. Once the device is locked, an authorized user must input a password to recover full functionality of the device. This password input is also typically done via keyboard or touch-screen entries.